Support
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Admins and Wiki Gnomes are people that you can go to for help and assistance, but sometimes there is a technical glitch in someone's account, and that is something that they cannot do anything about (they're players just like you, they just happen to hang out here a lot). If you think that you have a technical issue relating to your ability to contribute to this Wiki, or in your game, you will need to log a Support Ticket with either Wikia or Disruptor Beam. 'Support for the Wiki' If you have an issue that needs to be looked at by a Support Tech, you will need to by logging a Support Ticket. Most of the time your Ticket will be answered by a volunteer that has been set up with access to SOME of Wikia's systems. Sadly, it depends on who you get as to how helpful they will be. If you have any issues with how Wikia have responded to your request for help, get in touch with an Admin and let them know about what you've experienced. We can't guarantee a resolution, but we can at least make sure that Wikia's Management know about issues relating to how their Staff are performing (or not). 'Support for the Game' This Wiki tries to assist people with information about Known Bugs, so that players can know if there are any known work arounds, and so that we can help reduce the workload of Disruptor Beam's (DB) Support Desk for issues that can't be resolved short of DB releasing a Build Update that fixes the issue for everyone. If you have a fault with your game that isn't a Known Bug, you will need to log a Support Ticket with Disruptor Beam. * Go to http://support.disruptorbeam.com * Log in by either creating an account or logging in with Facebook or Google * Submit Your Request 'Log In/Create an Account' You can submit a Support Ticket without logging in, but it will be easier for you to check the progress of your ticket if you log in. BE NICE! The folks at the Support Team work all day helping Players with their issues. They don't build the game; it's not their fault that you have an issue with your game, so don't blame them and/or try to take your aggression and/or frustration out on them. It costs you nothing to be nice, and you'll be more likely(it's not guaranteed, just more likely) to get a resolution you want. Who Will Respond? Your ticket will most likely be responded to by either Shan, Belle Jinx, or Ruadhan, who staff the Support Team. Tickets relating to more complex issues may be responded to by either Khatie '''or '''Nod, depending on the issue. How Long Will it Take to Get a Response? It usually takes around three to six business days to get a response on a ticket, depending on what else is happeneing with the game. Sometimes there might be something going on that results in an influx of tickets, which will cause delays in responses. You can check the status of your ticket if you logged in when you submitted it by going to Check Your Existing Requests. What Should I Include? Regardless of whether your ticket is logged with Wikia or Disruptor Beam, when logging a Support Ticket you should include the following: #A clear description of what the issue is #*Be Specific! Name which Building and/or what you were building #What you were doing that triggers the fault (if applicable, test if repeating the action causes the fault to happen again) #List any and all actions you've taken to work around and/or to replicate the fault #*eg. Did you try playing the game on different browsers? If so, mention which Browsers you've tried #Provide a screen shot if you think it will help clarify your description #List some options as to how you hope your ticket will be resolved There are also some simple points of courtesy that will help you to get the resolution you want: #Be nice #Be polite #Be Specific #Don't swear/use profanity #Say "thank you" Again, it costs you nothing to be nice, and you'll be more likely (it's not guaranteed, just more likely) to get a resolution you want.